1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present general inventive concept relate to a printing control apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a printing control apparatus and method of providing an enhanced preview.
2. Description of the Related Art
A preview function to check a printing state in advance before printing is provided by an application or driver of a printing control apparatus. The preview function provided by a driver may provide a function to select diverse printing options on a preview screen and applying the selected printing options to a document to print as well as the preview. The preview function or the editing functions in the preview may include diverse ecologically-friendly (eco) functions to save toner and paper, such as black-and-white setting, processing of text and images, double-sided printing, layout setting, etc. Such functions may be applied to every page in the document, or only to specific selected pages. However, it was not originally possible to apply such functions to a specific portion of a specific page, or to apply such functions to the remaining portion except for such a portion.
However, a method of changing printing options for a specific portion of a specific page has been known to one of ordinary skill in the related art. More specifically, in the related art, printing data is generated by individually designating a specific object on a preview page and applying a toner saving effect to the designated object. However, the related art requires the user to individually designate each object on a page including a plurality of objects, thereby resulting in user inconvenience, and it is extremely difficult to select a specific object exactly as desired to change a printing option corresponding to the specific object.